The Sims 3: Vida Universitária
|versão = |gênero = Simulação de vida |modos = Um jogador |plataformas = PC, Mac |mídia = |controle = Teclado, mouse |configuração = |classificação = DEJUS: 12 ESRB: T |motor = |série = The Sims |tema = Universidades |criatura = Planta-Sim |vizinhança = |tema musical = |patches = sim }} left|link=The Sims 3: Vida Universitária é o nono pacote de expansão à vir para The Sims 3. Ele retoma o tema do jogo The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário e reintroduz as universidades no jogo. Descrição left|130px|link= Seus Sims estão prontos para a melhor época de suas vidas? Ir para a universidade abre novas oportunidades, de conexões sociais a impulsos de carreira. Entre atividades em classe e objetos específicos dos cursos, seu Sim vai descobrir maneiras novas de aprender! E a universidade não tem a ver só com os livros. Participar de um protesto, paquerar em uma festa da fogueira... Há muito a se aprender fora das palestras no centro acadêmico. Com locais novos para explorar, como a pista de boliche e o SimBurguer e o novo mundo: Universidade dos Sims, e atividades novas para aproveitar, como o suco-pongue e murais pintados a spray, seus Sims com certeza vão passar os melhores momentos da vida! Características *'Atinja a Excelência Acadêmica.' Aprender está mais divertido do que nunca com os novos objetos específicos dos cursos, como uma estação de rádio portátil para estudantes de Comunicação ou um esqueleto montável para alunos de Ciência. Seus Sims também podem aprender fora da sala de aula, com atividades em classe, palestras no centro acadêmico e atividades sociais. *'Prepare-se para a Festa!' Os livros didáticos e grupos de estudo têm muito a ver com a universidade, mas há horas em que os Sims só precisam festejar! Há muitas maneiras de se divertir na universidade, desde fazer fogueiras à beira do lago a plantar bananeira em barris de suco no alojamento. *'Crie Conexões.' Há três grupos sociais no campus: os nerds, os rebeldes e os socialites. Socializar-se com integrantes de cada grupo oferece vantagens únicas, de empregos dos sonhos a um traço de personalidade extra. *'Desenvolva seu Lado Desafiador!' Os Sims podem se manifestar organizando ou participando de protestos, criando murais e grafite, e até mesmo colando em provas. *'As Ações Fazem a Diferença' Assim como na vida real, as decisões que seus Sims tomam nos estudos, em socializações e nos grupos sociais afetam umas às outras de forma interligada. *'Benefícios Depois da Universidade!' Atinja o topo de uma carreira mais facilmente, com promoções mais rápidas e um emprego inicial de nível mais alto. Caso seu Sim se torne uma lenda em seu grupo social, ele pode até conseguir o emprego de seus sonhos: avaliador de arte, empresário esportivo ou desenvolvedor de jogos! *'Explore o Campus e a Cidade.' Derrubando pinos de boliche, flertando com baristas no Grãos Tostados e Torrados, procurando revistas na Quadrinhos do Quesada... A cidade nova e o campus estão cheios de lugares para explorar. Edição limitada Reserve The Sims 3 Vida Universitária Edição Limitada para receber a estátua Festeus Maximus, que permite que seus Sims deem as melhores festas de todas. Desde uma festa da toga até um baile de máscaras misterioso ou um evento formal e elegante, a estátua de Festeus Maximus melhora o humor dos convidados do seu Sim e ajusta seus trajes de acordo com o tema desejado para a festa! *'Roupas e Acessórios Novos:' Aproveite opções únicas de trajes. Com togas, coroas de louros e máscaras de baile, seus Sims vão se vestir de acordo com a ocasião. *'Crie o Clima e o Tema:' Melhore o humor dos convidados na festa e escolha entre uma festa da toga, baile de máscaras, festa formal, festa na piscina e festa do pijama. *'Instale um Ícone no Campus:' Além de funcional, a estátua Festeus Maximus é decorativa! Coloque essa obra de arte imponente em qualquer lugar no campus e aproveite o ar tradicional que ela evoca. The Sims 3 Vida Universitária Edição limitada 01.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária Edição limitada 02.jpg Objetos exclusivos Origin Faça seu pedido na Origin para obter o pacote exclusivo Espírito Escolar com o veículo Cruzadora do Campus, penteado Chefe da Classe e Pintura Facial Espírito. *'Cruzadora do Campus' - Passeie pelo campus em grande estilo com esta mota moderna e estilosa. *'Penteado Chefe da Classe' - Os seus Sims podem ter este visual clássico de baixa manutenção que diz que não tiveram tempo de se pentear porque ficaram até tarde estudando — ou se divertindo! *'Pintura Facial Espírito' - Prepare-se para o grande jogo e certifique-se de que toda a gente sabe por quem você torce usando as cores da sua escola - na cara. The Sims 3 Vida Universitária Conteúdo Origin.jpg Imagens CSSPrincipal Capturas de tela= The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 01.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 02.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 03.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 04.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 05.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 06.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 07.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 08.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 09.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 10.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 11.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 12.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 13.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 14.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 15.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 16.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 17.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 18.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 19.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 20.jpg The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 21.jpg |-| Artworks= Render The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 01.png Render The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 02.png Render The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 03.png Render The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 04.png Render The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 05.png Render The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 06.png |-| Logotipos= Logo The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 01.jpg Logo The Sims 3 Vida Universitária 02.jpg Músicas Blog da comunidade - The Sims Community Day Retrospective *Ashtar Command – "All of our Lives we Must Learn to Forget" *Dan Deacon – "True Thrush" *Gold Fields – "Treehouse" *The Mowgli’s – "San Francisco" *The Royal Concept – "D amn" *The Shades – "Gobba Bweezie" *Blaise – "Thunderstorm" *Leontib – "U Nu Wah" *Donkeyboy – "City Boy" *The Penelopes – "Now Now Now" Vídeos Links externos *[http://store.origin.com/store/eaemea/pt_BR/pd/productID.260180100/sac.true The Sims 3 Vida Universitária no Origin] *[http://thesims.com/pt_BR/the-sims-3-university-life The Sims 3 Vida Universitária no site oficial] Referências Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:Pacotes de expansão Categoria:Vida Universitária